Not Another Shizaya Story
by xxTargaryenLadyxx
Summary: One-Shot. Kejar-kejaran "biasa" antara Shizuo dan Izaya mengungkapkan suatu rahasia. Terinspirasi dari sebuah tayangan televisi. Gaje X Abal karena si penulis sedang bosan setengah mati seperti Izaya. :(


NOT ANOTHER SHIZAYA STORY

By: xxTargaryenLadyxx

Disclaimer: Durarara dan segala karakternya bukan punya saya. Suer..!  
_

Izaya Orihara sedang bosan. Ya.. lebih tepatnya ia sangat bosan. Tidak ada klien yang datang hari itu, ditambah lagi listrik di apartemennya mati total gara-gara pemadaman bergilir. Tunggu dulu..! sejak kapan di Shinjuku ada pemadaman bergilir? Ah.. sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Selama berjam-jam ia hanya duduk di kantornya yang luas, memandangi layar komputernya yang tak bernyawa. Namie sang sekretaris sudah lama pulang dengan alasan "Aku harus menemani Seiji ku tersayang dirumah. Dia takut gelap."

"Dasar bodoh, ini jam 12 siang. Memangnya kau tinggal di mana? Goa bawah tanah..?" Pikir Izaya sambil menyeruput kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh Namie juga tak berguna disini. Dia wanita membosankan, menyuruhnya tetap tinggal hanya akan membuat Izaya tambah frustasi.

"Hemmm...!" Izaya berfikir mungkin ini saat bagi dia untuk mengunjungi para "manusia" yang sangat ia cintai. Dengan cepat, Izaya mengambil jaket berbulunya, mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Shinjuku yang padat.

Izaya memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Alangkah indah dan rapuhnya mereka. Mereka adalah pion-pion yang sangat mudah untuk dikendalikan, sangat mudah untuk diprofokasi untuk melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki. Saking asyiknya mengagumi keindahan itu, tanpa sadar Izaya telah melangkahkan kakinya ke zona bahaya, Ikebukuro, tempat sang monster bersemayam.

IZAYAAAA...! Sebuah teriakan keras, bergemuruh bagai halilintar memecahkan kesunyian kota Ikebukuro. Orang-orang di jalan berlarian menyelamatkan diri ketika sosok Shizuo Heiwajima muncul membawa tiang reklame yang entah ia cabut dari mana. Aura kemarahan memancar dari tubuhnya yang tinggi besar.

"Izaya-kun..! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI KOTORMU DI IKEBUKURO LAGI..!" Shizuo meraung. Semua orang ketakutan. Semua kecuali satu orang.

"Shizu-chan... aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini." Kata Izaya tenang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya. Ia berjalan berputar, mengibaskan ujung mantelnya yang berbulu seakan-akan menggoda lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu." Raung Shizuo. Ia melemparkan tiang yang ia pegang tepat ke arah Izaya namun dengan lincah Izaya menghindar. Tiang malang itu menghantam jalanan, membuat orang-orang yang masih berdiri penasaran melarikan diri.

"Ouww..! Kau harus lebih hati-hati Shizu-chan. Kau bisa membunuh orang kalau terus-terusan marah seperti itu." Izaya berkata lembut namun cibiran di wajahnya membuat Shizuo semakin murka.

"Kalau ada orang yang terbunuh hari ini, itu adalah kau, KUTU..!" Dengan cepat Shizuo menarik putus sebuah rambu lalu lintas dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Izaya berhasil menghindar.

"Huh...! sepertinya kau sangat ingin bermain ya..?" Izaya melemparkan pisau lipat kearah Shizuo dan berhasil ditangkap Shizuo dengan satu tangan.

"Hehehehehe...! Aku akan bermain setelah menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahmu, I-ZA-YA-KUN...!"

"Haha.. Cobalah kalau kau bisa, SHI-ZU-CHAN...!

Dan penghancuran Ikebukuro ala Shizuo dan Izaya pun dimulai.

tiga jam kemudian

"Bisakah kau berhenti melompat seperti kutu...?" Kata Shizuo murka sambil melemparkan pagar pembatas jalan ke arah Izaya. Izaya melompat dan menghindar tepat disaat pagar itu nyaris menghantamnya.

"Kalau kau berhenti bersikap seperti monster bodoh tak berotak, mungkin aku akan berhenti melompat." Kata Izaya. Sesuatu kembali nyaris menghantamnya, kali ini sebuah mobil ambulans.

"MATILAH KAU IZAYAAAA...!

"Mengutuk saja tidak akan membunuhku, SHI-ZU-CHAN..!

Jalanan kota Ikebukuro telah berubah menjadi segersang neraka. Pohon-pohon tumbang digantikan oleh traffic sign, tiang listrik dan vending machine yang berderet indah bagaikan gugur dari langit. Menjelang senja, mereka berlari menuju ke arah matahari terbenam. How Romantic, andai saja si pengejar bukan manusia perkasa bersenjatakan tiang listrik dan yang dikejar bukannya pria sinting psycho dengan jaket bulu-bulu alay.

Bip..bip..bip...

Alarm HP Izaya berbunyi, menandakan waktu Maghrib telah tiba.

"Sial.. aku harus pergi Shizu-chan. Kata Namie tidak baik bermain-main di saat Maghrib. Banyak setan bergentayangan." Kata Izaya. Dengan cepat ia melompati tembok pembatas jalan dan menghilang dari pandangan Shizuo.

"Sialan kau...! IZAYAAAAAA...!" Shizuo yang merasa dikelabui melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada tembok dan menghancurkan tembok malang itu berkeping-keping.

Dikejauhan Izaya tersenyum licik.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Izaya merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Listrik masih belum menyala dan ia merasa begitu sangat kepanasan. Tanpa AC, apartemen itu serasa tak lebih mewah dari bangsal penampungan pengungsi banjir. Mau mandi pun susah karena pompa air pasti mati dan sialnya the number one informant of Shinjuku bukanlah tipe orang yang mau bersusah payah nimba air sendiri.

"PLN sialan...! Tarif listrik naik mlulu tapi pelayanan payah gini." Kata Izaya mengumpat dalam kegelapan. Tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat kejar-kejarannya dengan Shizuo tadi.

"Shizu-chan...?" Mendadak mata Izaya terbuka lebarbegitu bayangan Shizuo terlintas dipikirannya.

"Monster jelek itu. Kenapa sih dia tidak mati saja? Menyebalkan.. menyebalkan... menyebalkan...! Dasar bodoh, jelek, bahkan mengontrol emosinyanya saja dia tak bisa. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benci dia. BENCI.. BENCI.. BENCI...!" Izaya terus mengumpat. "Tapi..."

Mendadak tubuh Izaya gemetar seakan menahan sesuatu. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Dengan hati-hati Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya, sebuah pigora berbentuk hati dengan foto Shizuo terpasang di dalamnya.

"Oh Shizu-chan.." umpatan Izaya berubah menjadi jerit kekaguman. Wajahnya berbinar-binar . "Cahayaku, manisku, cintaku..! Betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu. Wajah tampanmu yang selalu nampak marah itu, dibingkai oleh rambut kuningmu yang indah. Kau sangat mengagumkan Shizu-chan. Andaikan kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon lihatlah aku Shizu-chan..! Kejarlah aku dengan cintamu. Biarpun kau selalu berkata membenciku, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau akan jadi milikku. Ohhh...!"

Izaya terus bergumam, terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas orang itu begitu dekat dan dengan refleks Izaya melemparkan tinjunya ke belakang, menghantam orang itu tepat di hidung.

Satu jam kemudian, seorang anak bernama Masaomi Kida dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat pendarahan hidung dan trauma otak akibat melihat sesuatu yang terlalu mengerikan.

-FIN-


End file.
